


I Will Stand By You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Tiberius stone, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gaslighting, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Physical Abuse, Poor Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony Stark loves the University's Rugby Captain Steve Rogers, and Steve Rogers loves him in turn. But they couldn't be together, Ty wouldn't let them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	I Will Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 11st: Star Athlete](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190759528933/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-11)

Tony sighs sadly to himself as Steve Rogers smiles at him from the field. Looking at Tony with pride after he scored a try. The crowd cheers wildly for the rugby captain. Everyone knew the university’s star athlete had a crush on him a mile while, but theirs was a love that couldn’t be.

He loved Steve. He really did. The man had a lot to love about him. He wasn’t sure if he ever met anyone who was so kind and giving, who had quite the drive he possesses. Steve was an inspiration to him. The man had been through so much, and still found strength in himself to stand tall where others would crumble.

Tony had been around a lot of old men who liked to tout about pulling themselves up by the by their own bootstraps, boasting their wealth and entrepreneurship. Crowing about their successful businesses they started with only, what? A few measly millions from their fathers.

It had always been something he rolled his eyes at, until he met Steve. Steve who worked three jobs to send himself through college and support his mother. Who was barely passing as he hardly had the time to study. Who had maybe eight sets of clothes. Steve who was really digging deep to build himself up from the lower rung of society.

Steve had told him that he hadn’t really liked sport at first, that he wants to be an artist, a graphic designer. But the scholarship was the only way he was going to get into university, so he practised day after day after day.

Steve who listened to him go on about nothing while they studied and smiled at him. Who actually enjoyed listening to him.

Steve who gave the warmest hugs and most heartfelt words.

Steve who was always there for you if you needed someone. Which was more then he could say about Ty, his actual boyfriend.

Ty was why he and Steve would never be together. He didn’t have a choice, he knows Ty will never letting him go. Every time he tries to leave, Ty stops him.

Ty would yell and scream, would threaten himself every time – even though he would insist that he was doing Tony a favour by dating him, that nobody would be able to handle him, let alone want him.

Steve would want him. He could see it every time Steve looks at him: his eyes soft and happy when they spend time together, hurt and angry when he tended to the bruises he gets from Ty, the way his eyes light up whenever he walks into the room.

And that is where this hurts the most. He loves Steve so deeply, and he knows Steve feels the same. But Ty would never let him go and so they will never get their chance.

Feeling brave, Tony visits Steve after the match finishes. Rushing down the steps until he reaches the barrier.

Steve sends him a huge grin and brakes away from the team celebration to rush over to him.

Something changes in Steve’s face. His face darkens, the joy on his face having turned to fury.

Tony takes a shocked step back and bumps into someone’s chest. And he knows who it will be without having to turn around.

Ty grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around to face him roughly. “You piece of _shit!_ I can’t even leave you for a few _seconds_ without you flirting with some other guy. Fuck, Tony! Do you want to _hurt_ me? I do _everything_ for you, I give you _everything_. What more do you _want_ from me? I would bleed for you! I would! Yet here _you_ are.” Ty shouts, and Tony can feel himself start to shake. The crowd mutters around them, but no one moves to do anything. “You’re so ungrateful! You make me cry, Tony. Is that what you _want?_ To hurt me? To see me _cry?_ I have only ever wanted what’s best for you.”

Tony can’t speak, he can’t get any of his words out. He backs up until his back collides with the barrier. For every step he takes in retreat, Ty takes one forward, advancing on him.

“Why are you _like this,_ Tony? I can’t trust you. All I want is for us to have a _normal_ relationship. But I can see I mean _nothing_ to you, even after all I have done for you, you spoilt fucking ass! You wouldn’t have _anyone_ if it weren’t for me. I can’t belie-”

The crowd gasps is shock as the Rugby Captain lunches himself over the barrier and tackles Ty to the ground. University’s security arrives and rushes in to pull Steve and Ty apart.

But Tony can’t look, he stared transfixed at the blood on the concrete steps. Someone grabs him by the arm and walks him away.

* * *

Tony anxiously knocks on the hospital room's door before slipping in.

Steve smiles at him from the bed, happy as always to see him. “Hey, you okay?” Steve asks, looking him over.

He sits down on the chair next to the hospital bed with a sad laugh. “I’m okay. _You’re_ the one is hospital”

Steve’s face twist into a frown before he gives Tony another smile. “I’m fine, Tony. I’m only here for observation. I will be released in the morning.”

Tony brakes. He buries his head into his hand and cries. He can’t stop, his whole body shakes with his sobs. “I’m sorry” he says into his hands.

Fabric rustles beside him as Steve sits up. “Hey, no. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. Okay?” Steve grabs his shoulder and pulls Tony against him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“I’m so, so sorry” he cries again. “I fucked everything up”

“No you didn’t, Tony” Steve sighs, giving him a light squeeze.

“Ty has gotten expelled and, _fuck,_ you’ve been kicked off the Rugby team…”

“Tony, look at me please” Steve says.

Tony lifts his head from his hands and looks at him.

Steve sighs and softly wipes away some of his tears. “I wasn’t kicked off the team. I was only given a month’s suspension.”

“Oh, okay” Tony says, giving Steve a small nod.

“And even if I was kicked of the team, I would do it again.” Steve says. The man brushes his thumb over Tony’s lips.

“Why? I wasn’t worth that.” He says.

“You are to me, Tony” Steve says. “You are important to me.”

With Ty expelled it was probably safe to say that they weren’t dating anymore. There was nothing holding him back.

And so Tony does what he has been wanting to do for so long now.

He throws himself into Steve’s arms and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
